Improving Our Basketball
by Pain's Rebel Angel
Summary: When Kagami's friends from America turn up to cheer him on, things get a little hectic. Watch as these two girls bring a unique kind of entertainment to Seirin's basketball team, and well... Everybody else as well. Rated M to be safe and perhaps future chapters.


Hey there... I'm a bad person. I know I am. But you see there is a lot of stuff thatd been going on. It's been hard for me to write my other stories. But I am going to get back on that. Speaking of stories... Here is a new one. I got kinda bored and this was the product. I honestly don't know whether or not I should continue this, so your opinion would be very much appreciated.

By the way this is set after the match with Yōsen. I'm not entirely sure of the time frame between games, but I'm making it so they have two or three days before the next one to recuperate.

Disclaimer: I don't own this, obviously. That's why it's on FF.

* * *

Kagami's American Friends

A girl sighed as she leant back against the wall behind her and propped a foot up. Her eyes lazily scanned in front of her for the umpteenth time. Oh, how her hands itched to just reach into her pocket and take out her knife just so she had something else to do other than stare. Instead though, she settled for popping her fingers, and searching through her bag for something to entertain herself with. Her hands wrap around her IPod. '_SCORE,'_ she exclaims mentally.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, Soul. I really didn't mean to leave my book at the hotel," a voice called out from her right.

Another girl jogged in the entrance to the school grounds and came to a stop beside her.

"No big deal, Rayne. I was just getting bored is all," she said shrugging.

They look at each other before looking at the school building itself.

"So this is where Taiga's been playing ball, huh," Soul said to Rayne.

Rayne hummed in agreement. "Yes. This is where Alex said he was playing."

"And what time is it?"

"Around five, I believe."

"How about we go cheer Taiga on in practice," Soul asked Rayne with a small smirk on her face.

"Sure, I'm down," Rayne replied with a soft chuckle.

And with that, the two girls made their way into the school's gym.

A majority of Seirin's basketball team groaned in unison.

"Coach, are you trying to kill us," Furihata asked looking at their sadistic coach.

"Oh? What was that Furihata-kun? You want me to double your training? Okay," Riko said in a sweet voice.

Furihata's head dropped. "Damn it."

Riko blew her whistle and shouted, "Passing drills!"

The boys paired off, and started running down the court practicing passes. Suddenly the door to the gym flew open with a bang.

Everyone stopped and turned to the door. The team's eyes widen with surprise seeing that there were two girls standing there. Two very **attractive** girls at that.

One of them had long midnight black hair flowing to her hips, and blue eyes. She had dark baggy jeans, a grey long sleeved shirt, sports shoes, and a book sticking out of her back pocket. The other had black hair with the tips dyed silver that came a little past her shoulders, and grey-green eyes. She had on loose cargo pants with chains, a black t-shirt, combat boots, and had a messenger bag slung over one shoulder.

The one with long hair looked at the ground rubbing her neck sheepishly. "_Whoops_," she said in English.

The other lifted a hand from her pocket, and waved, "_Yo, Taiga. How's it going?_"

Kagami looked surprised, but transitioned to using English as well. "_Soul? What are you and Rayne doing here?_"

"_Well, Alex told us you came for some training a while back, and mentioned something about the 'Winter Cup.' She also informed us of how well you've done so far. So we came to cheer you on_," Rayne told him.

Now don't get him wrong, he didn't mind that they were here. In fact, he was happy. It just surprised him really.

"Kagami-kun, who are they," Riko asked him.

Just as Kagami was fixing to answer, the clink of metal alerted him to Soul approaching them. She approached Riko and held her hand out. "Watashi no namae wa Soul desu," she said in Japanese. Kagami looked at her with wide eyes.

Rayne punch Soul's shoulder, and also switched to Japanese. "You got the language down to where it isn't choppy and spaced out now, but you need to remember to be more respectful and formal in your actions, seeing as this is a very traditional country."

"Tch. First off, ow. And secondly, what? I just barely got a hold of the language before getting here, and you expect me to know the customs already?"

"Yes I do actually. You need to have it down. I'd rather not have you accidentally offend somebody," Rayne responded with a glare. "You only 'barely got a hold of the language' because you waited until the last minute to study what I gave you to research."

"Okay, okay. Sorry. I'll skim over it online later," Soul said shoving her hands into her pockets once more.

Rayne turned to Riko, who looked slightly amused, and bowed. "Gomenasai," she said and then stood straight once more. She rubbed the back of her neck and looked off to the side. "I had hoped we could make a good impression on Taiga's teammates, but we probably look kind of foolish right now, huh?"

Riko chuckled a bit. "No, you're fine. Trust me the basketball team has had worse moments. And my name is Riko by the way."

There were shouts of protest from all the guys, and Rayne smiled. "It's nice to meet you. And yes, they seem like they would be a handful," she says teasingly.

"Wait a minute, when did you guys learn Japanese," Kagami asked still in shock over hearing them speak a different language other than English.

"Well, we weren't going to come all this way just to be confused all the time, and need someone to play translator," Soul informed him.

Kagami nodded, and waved everybody closer since they were still spaced out around the gym. "Guys, come meet some of my friends from America." Once everyone gathered around he placed a hand on Rayne's head, "This is Lorne Rayne." He placed his other hand on Soul's shoulder, "And this is Cameron Soul."

Rayne swatted away Kagami's hand, and smiled at them all. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Soul nodded her head to everyone in greeting.

Kiyoshi stepped forward, "I'm Kiyoshi Teppei."

This apparently prompted the rest of the boys to introduce themselves.

"Hyūga Junpei."

"Izuki Shun."

"Tsuchida Satoshi."

"Koganei Shinji and the guy next to me is Mitobe Rinnosuke."

"Furihata Kōki."

"Kawahara Kōichi."

"Fukuda Hiroshi."

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

At the last name Rayne turned to look at the owner, and Soul raised an eyebrow.

"Kuroko, huh," murmured Rayne. "Isn't that…" She trailed off, and glanced at Soul.

Soul nodded her head, and Kagami looked between the two girls. "What are you two going on about," he asked them curiously.

Soul smirked. "We did some research on your team before coming out."

"Ah," he said. "So you know about everyone," he nodded his head in understanding.

"So, Taiga," Soul started.

Before she could go any farther, Kagami interrupted her, "No. Whenever you use that tone nothing good happens."

Soul sighed. "At least let me finish asking you. It's rude to cut people off, you know?"

"Fine, ask away."

"How about you let us see for ourselves just how good you've gotten? Like old times."

Kagami smiled. "Sure. Bet I can hold both of you off by myself now. I don't think I'll need to pair up with Tatsuya or anyone else to take you down this time."

Soul smirked, and Rayne giggled. "I guess we'll see if that's true," Rayne said walking to the bench with Soul.

Soul pulls off her chains that held her keys and wallet and drops them onto the bench along with her bag. She then begins to unlace her boots. "You think he's really going to take us on by himself, Rayne?"

"Of course he is," she responded while pulling back her hair into a ponytail. "He's Taiga," she stated as if that explained it all. And honestly, it kind of did.

"True," she says as she finally slips her boots off and pulls out a pair of worn basketball shoes.

After tying her shoes, she reaches back into her bag and pulls out two pairs of wireless headphones, and hands one set over to Rayne who immediately puts them on with one side offset from her ear. Soul adjusts her headphones so they're comfortably around her neck, and she and Rayne head onto the court.

Meanwhile, Riko is trying to figure out just what is going on.

"Kagami, why did you agree to this? We need to train for the next match, not goof off. Going against Yōsen was a close call, and it's just going to get harder I suspect."

"Coach, I know. But trust me; these girls aren't going to go easy on me. They were a force to be reckoned with while playing street ball in America. I haven't played them in a while either, and I'm sure they've improved."

Riko sighed. "Fine, go ahead. It bothers me though that I don't know their physical attributes because of their baggy clothing."

"That isn't what should concern you. It's how they play that should," Kagami smirked.

"Huh," Riko asked confused. Not only is Kagami saying they're worthy to go up against, and now he's being cryptic?

"You'll see." And with that Kagami jogged onto the court and stood opposite from the girls. "Ready," he asked them while holding out his hand.

"I was born ready, Taiga," Soul responded and sliding her hand against his and curling their fingers around each others before he did the same to Rayne.

"You haven't changed a bit. Always so eager. Though from what I hear from Alex, you finally have started using your head in games instead of just being rash. This should be interesting," Rayne said.

And with that they backed away from each other. Kagami picked up a ball, and tossed it over to Rayne. "You guys can have the ball first. I mean there no way you guys will make a basket since you're so short," he said to purposefully piss them off.

"Oi! I'm average height jackass!"

"We aren't short! Maybe fun-sized depending on how tall you are, but not short. Have you ever thought that maybe you're just tall?!"

Kagami just smirked at their immediate replies.

Soul's eyes narrowed. "So that's how it's going to be?"

Rayne glared at him. "You're dead Kagami," she said.

With that said, Soul placed her headphones over her ears, and Rayne adjusted hers into place. With one click from a remote in her pocket Soul blasted music from both their headphones. She nodded to Rayne, and tossed her the ball.

(Recommended songs for these parts will be in parentheses because these are the songs being played by the girls. Note that the plays are not meant to last a whole song due to the need to keep their opponent on their toes and be unpredictable so they shuffle and skip the songs…: I'm Not a Vampire – Falling in Reverse)

Rayne and Soul ran down the court. As soon as they passed into the zone where Kagami was guarding, he was on Rayne. She tried to get around him with no success. Then she paused.

"Man this is just painful to watch," Koganei said covering his eyes. "They're gonna get crushed."

Rayne suddenly passed the ball between her legs drawing attention to her foot work which looked kind of complicated. In a flash she was around Kagami, and passing the ball to Soul who did a layup.

There was a pause of silence before Kawahara burst out with, "How did she do that!?"

"I'm getting excited now," Kagami said smirking. "Show me how you guys have improved while I've been gone."

Rayne and Soul ran to the other side of the court to defend against Kagami. He tried to pass around Soul, but she stayed on him and didn't give him any room to budge. Kagami rushed to her left and almost got past. He was about to try to take the shot from there, but she turned a full circle and used the momentum to knock the ball out of his hands. Rayne caught the ball then passed it back to Soul who had already bolted past Kagami.

Suddenly Kagami had the ball again. He ran back down the court, and dunked the ball before either of the girls could react. Rayne got the ball as Kagami took off to the other side

Rayne looked at Soul, and shook her hand side to side. Soul nodded and hit the shuffle button on the remote.

(Smack That: Akon ft. Eminem)

Rayne and Soul's pace slowed running to the other side. Kagami tries to cut off Rayne again, but she quickly passes it to Soul. Kagami reacted just as fast, and started toward Soul. She just brought her hand down, and started dribbling faster while keeping her eyes on Kagami. Just as he was fixing to be on her she flashes past him, which unfortunately puts her back to the goal.

Then she shocked the Seirin players by jumping up and twisting in the air to face the goal and shoot. Her feet hit the ground a split second before the ball went in.

And the game continued this way for about another thirty minutes.

By this point all the guys are wondering how these two chicks are holding their own against Kagami.

Riko chuckles to herself. "Well he was right. They're a force to be reckoned with." She continued to stare at the game, and try to figure out how they were doing it. Suddenly she saw Soul shake her hand side to side, and Rayne nod her head. Soul reached into her pocket, and Riko gasped.

(All About That Base: Meghan Trainor)

"What is it coach," Hyūga asked her.

"They haven't been predictable because of the music. Their style and pace depends on the music. Watch their pace in this play. Just a second they were fast paced and upbeat, but now they're more lax," she commented as they watched the two slowly jog up court.

True to her prediction their play wasn't rushed, but slow and definitive.

Kagami had cornered Soul and was about to take the ball when she turned her back to him, and circled her hips to make hip back up and give her a little moving room, before passing the ball by twisting around him and tossing it to Rayne who made the shot.

After realizing what it was the girls were doing it didn't take long for the game to end with Kagami and them exhausted. The three jogged over to where everyone sat.

"So," Soul said looking at Riko. "Who won?"

Riko's eye widened. "Umm…"

"You mean you don't know," Rayne asked bewildered.

"Well… No. I kind of lost track because I was caught up in the game," Riko said her cheeks tinted pink.

Rayne looked at Kagami. "Tie," she asked.

"Tie," he agreed. "Though, I most likely kicked your ass."

Soul rolled her eyes. She stretched her arms out, and bent down to stretch her legs as well, not noticing any of the looks some of the guys cast her way.

Kagami and Riko did however. Kagami gave them a hard stare for looking at his close friend like that, and Riko had a look in her eyes that promised pain. She made a mental note to make their training hell the next couple of days.

Soul stood up straight. "Thanks for the game Taiga. It's been a while since Rayne and I had someone who really pushed our limits."

"No problem. I'm glad we got to play. We should do it more often. I still haven't met anyone who plays basketball like you two," he said reminiscing about the times he and Himuro went up against them.

"Indeed."

"Well, you don't find many dancers who play basketball seriously," Rayne said.

"So that's where all the foot work came from," Riko said as it all started to make sense. "That's also why you listen to music, and seem so in sync."

"Well, yes and no. We do listen to music to determine our speed and what kind of play we make, but our being in sync is just from knowing on another for so long."

"Also it's not like all of our attributes are from dancing. Sure we're better off because of the dancing, but we had to practice more than just that to get to where we are now," Soul informed.

"I see," Riko said.

Rayne looked at her phone. "Hey, Soul we should head out if we want to get some food before heading back to the hotel."

"Okay," Soul said

Both of them lightly punched Kagami on his arms. "We'll see you later."

Soul nodded and threw up a peace sign to everyone else. "It was nice meeting you all."

Rayne waved and smiled. "I hope we can get along while we are here visiting Taiga."

And with that, they left.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko addressed him.

"Yeah, Kuroko?"

"You're friends are odd."

Kagami laughed. "Yeah, believe me, I know.

* * *

I'm sorry if Kagami seem kinda OOC. But I tried to make it to where although he wasn't as close with them as he was with Himuro, they're still pretty close. Also, I had a bit of a dilemma with Soul's name I was debating on Spirit instead. Which one do you like better? And should I continue?

If I continue I think I'll pair off the OC's with Kuroko and Akashi. Another pairing I'll definitely have(although it won't be focused on as much it'll still be there) is Hyuga and Riko. I can't decide if I want to pair up anyone else though really. Your opinion?


End file.
